Pilots of vessels traveling in rivers and other waterways are entrusted with a great responsibility to safely navigate their vessels and avoid collisions. This is especially important when approaching bridges carrying passenger vehicles over the waterway. In a recent incident, a pilot of a barge suffered an incapacitating medical condition preventing him from avoiding a collision between the barge and support pillars for a highway bridge. The collision caused the bridge to collapse and passenger vehicles plunged into the water killing and injuring many people. Thus, there is a need for an invention that can prevent collisions from occurring.